


Kuroko no Basuke future AU

by sKinny_b0i (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Maths Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, Middle School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pro Basketball Player Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sKinny_b0i
Summary: A future AU that takes place 10 years after last game. Kuroko is the basketball teacher advisor of Teiko and Kagami is the coach.Major spoilers for literally everything so proceed with caution.
Kudos: 5





	Kuroko no Basuke future AU

**Author's Note:**

> Minor headcanon that Kuroko still drinks vanilla milkshakes because he finds coffee too bitter and it keeps him awake

"Two dozen cheeseburgers?" The fast food restaurant cashier said, precariously holding out a tray of neatly wrapped burgers.

"Yes that's mine," Kagami answered, carrying the tray and walking to his seat.

He ignored the other patrons gawking at his tray of food and plopped himself down at his table. Gingerly removing the wrapping, he licked his lips and took a bite.

"Kagami-kun?" A small voice said. 

Kagami promptly looked up at the young man sitting opposite him and nearly choked. He could've sworn the table was empty. The man sitting there stared back at him in blankly, holding a vanilla milkshake with both hands. His teal hair, piercing blue eyes, ghostly pale face, where had Kagami seen this before? 

Memories of his high school days came travelling back to him, and then he gasped. 

"K-" Kagami quickly swallowed his last bite and placed the burger back on his tray.

"Kuroko?" He said, the name rolling off his tongue, "is that really you?" 

Kuroko nodded, "it's been while, Kagami-kun," 

"Yeah," Kagami said, "10 years right?" 

"Hmm, You're looking quite old now, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said.

"Hey, I'm 27, and we're the same age!!" Kagami said, furrowing his bushy eyebrows. 

He wouldn't admit it willingly, but Kuroko still had the same baby face from high school, save for the dark circles hanging beneath his round eyes. If Kagami hadn't known him personally, he would've easily believed that Kuroko was still in school. 

"What are you doing here in Japan?" Kuroko asked, "are you still with the NBA?" 

"Oh, uh yeah 'bout that..." Kagami's smile faded, "I had a bad knee injury a while back. I've been doing rehab and all but playing professionally like before isn't going to be possible anymore," 

Kuroko placed his milkshake on the table, "I'm so sorry to hear about that, Kagami-kun," 

"No, no don't worry, I'm not that sad about it," Kagami nervously laughed, feeling the mood getting gloomy. 

The two of them went quiet for a while, unable to prolong the conversation. 

"Anyway, what are you up to now?" Kagami asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Not much, I teach maths at Teiko," Kuroko said as he fiddled with the straw of his cup, "I'm their basketball teacher advisor too,"

"Woah, your old school right? Are they still strong?" 

Kuroko shook his head, "the club has gotten small, there's only 5 members, no manager or coach," 

Kagami mouthed an 'oh', "that's sad," 

"Yeah, I feel bad for the kids, they really train so hard, but I'm afraid if we don't show any results soon, I may be asked to shut down the club," Kuroko said.

Kagami winced, he remembered how Kuroko would talk about his days at Teiko, before everything happened. That basketball club had so much history, it would be such a shame for it all to be lost. 

"I'm sorry for springing this on you so suddenly," Kuroko placed his cup down and stood up.

He walked to Kagami's side and bowed reverently. The rest of the people in the fast food restaurant turned to look at the two of them. 

"Oi! What are you-" Kagami, feeling flustered. He tried to get Kuroko to stop bowing, but his back only arched lower. 

"Kagami-kun, if you could, please coach the basketball team," Kuroko said, "I know you must be feeling frustrated about not being able to play, and I'm probably making you feel worse, but the team hasn't improved at all under my guidance. The boys are very hardworking and they don't shy away from long training hours. I'll make sure you get paid as well, please, help us," 

There was an awkward silence fermenting in the still air. Kuroko bit his lip in anticipation.

Kagami hit Kuroko squarely on the top of his head. 

"Gosh, why do you have to make such a big deal out of this?!" 

"It hurts..." Kuroko rubbed his head.

"Now, sit down!" Kagami raised his voice.

"Y-yes sir," Kuroko trembled slightly and went back to his seat. 

"Geez, you don't have to be so formal, you know? We're friends, of course I'll coach," Kagami said.

Kuroko blinked twice. 

"Why do you look so surprised? I said I'll help you!" 

"I honestly didn't think it would work," Kuroko lowered his head and said softly, "thank you, Kagami-kun," 

Kagami chuckled, "let's make Teiko middle school the best basketball team in Japan!"

"Yeah," Kuroko said, then looked up feeling more confident, "let's do it,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I can't promise regular updates but I'll do what I can :)


End file.
